


An Unexpected Home Cover & Chapter Banners [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Creature Harry Potter, Crossover, M/M, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: After seven years old Harry Potter was nearly beaten to death by his uncle, he is found by a little creature with hairy feet.This is thePREQUELtoAn Unexpected Blessing





	1. Cover and Map

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunjouSlashGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouSlashGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595204) by [JunjouSlashGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouSlashGirl/pseuds/JunjouSlashGirl). 



>   
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> (This will be updated and posted in the NEW YEAR (2019))
> 
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

The Map is **NOT** mine, just a reference for places in the story...  
[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	2. Chapter Banners

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
